Down a Dark Road
by Raythe
Summary: Speed/Racer X Rex : While Speed comes to terms with his feelings for Racer X, the corruption of the racing world continues with the introduction of new villains all to eager to take Royalton's place. Speed and Racer X battle against them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Down a Dark Road

Author: Raythe

Fandom: Speed Racer (Movie-verse)

Pairing: Speed/Racer X (Rex)

Disclaimer: Speed Racer is not mine. I make no money out of writing this.

Warnings: Incest, Slash

Notes: I just had to slash these two. I know I have a lot to work on in my other pieces, but I was inspired to write this. Don't worry I'm going to finish the rest of my pieces! This is, of course, the beginning of a much bigger piece.

CHAPTER ONE: Breaking Records

Speed could feel the power of the Mach 6 vibrating up through his feet to the top of his head as he took the last hairpin turn before the flag at Thunderhead. He was racing neck-in-neck with Racer X who drove the yellow and black Shooting Star #9. Speed glanced over at X's handsome profile only to realize that X was looking right back at him.

Time slowed to a crawl and the cries of the crowd were suddenly muted as Speed and X locked gazes. Speed knew that X's eyes were staring directly into his even though X wore his customary impenetrable black glasses.

'_He's looking at me. Really looking at me. What does he see?'_ Speed thought.

X tipped his head towards the front of his car. The unvoiced warning caused Speed's gaze to snap back to the windshield and to see where he was going. He swore softly under his breath. While he was watching X, the Mach 6 had been drifting to the left and almost off the track. Sparky had been squawking in his headset.

"Speed! Speed! Watch the track!" Sparky's voice rose to a near shriek in Speed's ear.

"Sorry, Sparky," Speed said with a grimace as he wrestled the Mach 6 away from the track's edge.

"Jesus, Speed, are you okay? I thought we'd lost you for a minute there!" Sparky said, relief tinging his voice.

"I …," Speed's voice faded out. He couldn't explain that he _was_ lost.

Losing himself in thoughts of X was happening more and more since last year's Casa Cristo where he and the older racer had partnered up to take down E.P. Arnold Royalton, the corrupt owner of Royalton Industries. They'd been wildly successful as teammates and in their joint quest to take the crooked Royalton down. Although, in the end, Royalton's incarceration hadn't mattered much, because a dozen more criminals had taken Royalton's place. And some of these replacements were far more brutal and frightening than Royalton had ever been. Inspector Detector's job was certainly secure.

But neither the successful partnership nor the continued corruption of racing was the reason Racer X occupied Speed's every waking moment these days. Speed flushed. He knew why. He'd tried to deny it because the last time he'd felt anything like this for a man it had been Rex. His _brother_. And yes, he'd been just a boy when Rex had died so he'd been too young to understand what his feelings really were back then. And yes, to feel that way about a sibling was … _wrong_ … Speed supposed. But he had loved Rex, still loved Rex, in a way that made it seem right.

Racer X reminded Speed so much of Rex from the way Racer X moved, both in the car and out, to the way he smiled. Maybe considering all of these similarities it wasn't surprising that Speed was attracted to Racer X. But there were great differences, too. Where Rex had been sunlight, Racer X was darkness. However, the differences didn't seem to register in Speed's heart.

The black and white checks of the finish line suddenly filled Speed's vision. "I'm fine, Sparky, don't worry about me. Let's put this thing in the bag."

"Alrighty then, Speed, take the Harbinger of Boom down!" Sparky agreed.

Speed might be obsessed with X, but that didn't mean he was going to lose a race to him. He jammed down on the pedals to shift the Mach 6 up another gear and pushed on the gas. The Mach 6 leapt forward, but the Shooting Star kept up. Gritting his teeth, Speed willed the Mach 6 to go faster.

The crowd roared. The engines thundered. The Mach 6 and the Shooting Star zoomed over the finish line.

Tied!

Speed slowed the Mach 6 down to a crawl then stopped her altogether. Adrenaline buzzed through his veins. He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart as he drew his helmet off and tossed it onto the passenger seat. He ran a gloved hand through his sweaty hair and then hoisted himself out of the Mach 6's driver's seat. His gaze landed automatically on Racer X as the older racer exited the Shooting Star. X was grinning. His face alive with happiness.

'_He enjoyed that. He likes racing me. Just as much as I like racing him,'_ Speed thought as he grinned back.

He started walking towards X, hand outstretched to congratulate the other man with a handshake. He wished it could be more. A hug, without the typical manly slap on the back. Speed wondered what it would be like to be enfolded in leather arms, to have Racer X's strength surrounding him, for just a moment. But he knew that it would never happen. He'd have to accept the simple press of hands. Speed slipped off the white leather racing gloves. He at least wanted to feel that simple press of hands.

He saw a flash of guardedness enter Racer X's expression, a slight tensing of his expressive mouth, as the older racer saw him coming.

'_He's worried about us being seen even as friendly competitors,'_ Speed thought, his grin faltering.

There was flash of some expression on the exposed part of Racer X's face when he saw Speed's smile fade, but it passed too quickly for Speed to understand what it was. But what he could understand was that Racer X was suddenly walking towards _him_ and then clasping the younger racer's hand between his own. The warmth of X's skin seeped into Speed's; Racer X had taken his gloves off, too.

"Congratulations, Speed," Racer X said, his low voice resonated pleasantly in Speed's ears.

"You, too! We tied, you realize," Speed said.

"If I hadn't been distracted by _someone_ running off the track, I would have won," X said, his generous mouth curving up into a teasing smile.

Speed ducked his head before finally looking up at Racer X's face through his thick black lashes. "Well, I think that was more your fault than mine."

"Oh? How so? I wasn't the one attempting to fly."

Something about the warmth of X's hands, which were still covering his, made Speed bold. "You distracted me first. I find I can't stop looking at you." The last was softly said.

Racer X flushed. The redness extended below the line of his visor. It was such a human reaction that it surprised Speed. Racer X so rarely had human weaknesses like _blushing_. Speed's heart seemed to relocate to his throat both. Had he said too much? Was he about to be decked? Or worse, was the older racer going to turn his back on him with a snarl of disgust? But Racer X's hands never let go of his. The grip tightened and Speed felt a wild hope light in his chest.

"Speed …" Racer X began, the way he said Speed's name like a whispered prayer, but he didn't get to say anything more as they were suddenly surrounded and parted by a shouting Sparky, a screaming Spritle and a whooping Chim Chim. Speed's hand felt cold.

The monkey wrapped himself around one of Speed's legs while Spritle did the same to the other. Sparky was preening like a rooster as fresh cold milk was brought over to both Racer X and Speed. Speed gave the bottle immediately to Sparky and the mechanic greedily gulped it down. Pops, Mom and Trixie walked over to him more sedately, wide smiles on all their faces. Although Trixie's expression was more guarded.

Speed saw her eyes flicker over to Racer X then back to Speed. He found he couldn't meet her gaze. The Grand Prix had been their last kiss. She'd tried to bring it up with him countless times since then, but he'd evaded the conversation he knew she wanted to have. Then she'd abruptly dropped it as if she were satisfied with just being friends. But now he sensed that she might know at least part of the reason why he'd drawn away without him having to say a word. He owed her better.

Racer X was staring at Speed, too, watching Speed's family mill around him while X was standing alone. An outsider looking in. Speed's heart hurt seeing how solitary X appeared. Speed opened his mouth to ask X to come over; to be with them; to be with him. But at that moment Minx slinked up to X. She draped her long lean body across his broad shoulder. Speed's hands unconsciously clenched his hands into fists as the slit in her red sequined dress parted as one of her legs wound around X's.

'_She's his girlfriend. She's his family. You're just an annoying kid. A competitor at best. What were you thinking? The fact that he didn't deck you earlier didn't mean that he felt for you what you feel for him. No, he was just surprised and being … kind,'_ Speed thought, cold wrapping around his heart.

It was then that announcer Ben Burns' voice rose over the clamor, "Believe it folks, it's official. A new course record set by Racer X and Speed Racer in a spectacular tied finish! Rex Racer's record has been shattered."

Speed's heart already feeling frozen suddenly plummeted into his feet. His mouth fell open.

"What? No, that's not …" Speed's throat was suddenly tight with tears and he couldn't speak.

"Didn't you know, Speed?" Spritle said, still clinging to him. "Didn't you know that you were gonna break Rex's record? I knew! I told Pops you would!"

Speed's vision suddenly went dark and he couldn't bear to be around others at that moment. He had never meant to break Rex's record. It was to remain a marker of his brother's life. He had purposefully not broken it a year earlier when he'd won Thunderhead. But because of his obsession with Racer X he hadn't even noticed how fast he was going this time around.

Speed shook off Spritle and Chim Chim. The two gave surprised, but unhurt, gasps as they rolled off of him. He hardly heard Pops and Mom calling to him, asking what was wrong. He didn't stop to answer them. Instead, he walked off the racetrack to the semi-private walkway into the locker rooms. Away from the glare of the cameras and the roar of the crowd he stopped and rested his head against the cool metal wall. His face felt hot with anger and anguish. That was when he caught sight of Trixie walking towards him. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. She guessed what was troubling him. She'd been his best friend for too long not to know.

But suddenly someone else cut in front of her and she froze. This larger person was by Speed's side, holding his right forearm in a tight, yet comfortable grip. Trixie wavered for a moment in the mouth of the walkway, but then she turned and disappeared from view leaving him alone with Racer X. Speed knew he should feel sorry for her pain, but his attention was completely subsumed by X's closeness.

"Rex would've wanted this, Speed. He wanted you to be the best. Even better than him," Racer X said. His breath felt warm against the side of Speed's face. It smelt of mint. The fact that X knew, too, why he was upset warmed something in side of Speed.

"It's not that. The record was …" Speed's voice hitched and Racer X tightened his hold on him. "The record was one way of keeping him alive."

"Oh, Speed," Racer X's voice was gentle, tender. The way Speed had heard it only once when they were alone on this track after Taejo Togokhan had betrayed them and Speed had accused X of being his dead brother.

Speed's eyes rose to meet X's. He could feel wetness on his lashes and his vision blurred as he tried to blink back tears. "Part of me died when he did, X. And seeing that record gone … its like wiping away another part of him," Speed explained.

X's hands were cupping Speed's face, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears that Speed had fought hard not to fall.

"He's always with you, Speed. Always," X told him, a fierceness in the older racer's voice breaking through Speed's pain. "_Nothing_ can wipe that away. I swear it."

"I wish I could believe that, X," Speed responded softly.

"Forgive this interruption, but I'm afraid it couldn't wait," Inspector Detector said, abruptly appearing beside them.

"It better be a matter of life or death, Inspector," X growled, his gaze not leaving Speed's face even though his hands did.

Speed mourned their loss but realized it would be strange for them to remain in such a practically intimate embrace.

"I'm afraid it is," Inspector said, taking X's anger in stride. "I don't know if you both realized that racer Karl Kaczak crashed during the race."

"I can't say I did," X responded dryly. "I take it the fact that Kaczak crashed isn't the news you're interrupting us for?"

"Is he ok?" Speed asked.

The CIB officer grimaced. "I'm afraid not. His safety system was sabotaged. He's dead."

"Oh!" Speed said, shaking his head. "Wait, sabotaged … like Rex's?"

Racer X went very still beside Speed as they waited for the inspector to answer.

Inspector Detector didn't look at Speed, instead he was staring hard at Racer X as he said, "Yes, exactly like Rex's."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Down a Dark Road

Part 2 of ?

Author: Raythe

Fandom: Speed Racer (Movie-verse)

Pairing: Speed/Racer X (Rex)

Disclaimer: Speed Racer is not mine. I make no money out of writing this.

Warnings: Incest, Slash

Summary: While Speed comes to terms with his growing feelings for Racer X, the corruption of the racing world continues. New more sinister and terrifying villains emerge on the scene to take Royalton's place.

Notes: Just so it's clear, the POV will switch between Speed and Racer X (Rex). Last chapter was in Speed's POV, this chapter is in Racer X's (Rex's).

CHAPTER TWO: DRIVEN

Racer X's POV

"That's _impossible_, Inspector. The sabotage of Rex's car can have nothing to do with this," Racer X said. He made a slicing motion with one hand as if to cut off the conversation with the CIB officer.

"X's right! How could the man behind Rex's death be responsible for Kaczak's? I thought he was in maximum security prison!" Speed exclaimed.

"He didn't kill …" X shut his mouth quickly. '_What am I thinking talking to Speed about Rex's death? It's madness. It's seeing him upset earlier that is doing this to me. His face … so beseeching … I can't … sometimes I wonder how much longer I can go on with this façade with him.' _

Speed's luminous blue eyes rose to X's face. Pain and confusion laced his younger brother's expression. Rex ached even more when he saw those raw emotions there. Things had been easier, not much, but easier, when he hadn't been so close to the younger racer. And if he were completely honest, for as much as he had adored and been devoted to Speed when he was a little boy, Speed as a beautiful, young man was a whole other story. His little brother had grown into someone who would have fascinated Racer X even if they didn't have a past. He dragged his eyes away from Speed to focus on Inspector Detector.

"Prison doesn't stop thugs like him, not really. Just restricts him … slightly. But I don't think he's behind this," X said.

"The similarity can't be ignored, X. Perhaps someone is trying to send a message," Inspector Detector offered.

"You certainly figured this out quickly. The last racer's barely left the track" X said, eyes narrowing.

The inspector shifted his shoulders forward and his eyes suddenly skittered away from X's as he explained, "We had a warning mid-way through the race. We tried to stop Kaczak from racing. But he wouldn't answer on his headset," the Inspector continued softly, "Then … it was too late."

"A _warning_? How _convenient_ yet again that we should get one and yet still Kaczak is dead," X hissed.

"I know what you're thinking, X, but we've no proof," Inspector Detector said with his customary lack of heat, but he tugged at his goatee a sure sign that he was distressed.

"What is it, X? What's wrong?" Speed intuited, placing one of his hands resting gently on Racer X's forearm.

X could felt the warmth of that slender hand through the leather of his driving outfit. It was like his whole body became hyper-sensitive when Speed was near him. _'I could lose myself in this. In him.'_ Shaking his head, X gritted out, "A traitor is what's wrong. Someone on the inside … who has a fluctuating conscience or …"

"Or?" Speed asked.

"Or a sick sense of humor," X said with a bitter laugh.

The inspector explained, "When they warn us it's always too late for us to do anything."

"That's horrible!" Speed said and tightened his grip on X's arm.

"Yes, it is," X said turning so that he was facing Speed and had the younger driver's full attention. "But the truth is that he can't have been their target. Not their ultimate target anyways. Kaczak is a _nobody_."

"He's not a _nobody_, X! He had friends, a family! He _mattered_!" Speed protested.

X couldn't help the slightly hysterical laughter that escaped him at Speed's continued innocence of the world and his own worth. "Kaczak was a third tier racer. So in the eyes of the people who want to corrupt the racing world: no, he _doesn't_ matter. _Not_ _one_ _bit_." X grabbed Speed's right wrist and drew his brother to him. There was hardly an inch of space between them. It was maddening.

Speed's eyes widened, startled by X's sudden vehemence. "What happened to not letting the racing world change you, X? Don't you remember saying that to me, here, at this track?"

"I didn't mean for you to close your eyes to what _others_ will do. Only not to let _yourself_ become like them," X said.

"And have you succeeded in that, X? Have you not become like them?" Speed asked softly.

X didn't reply at first. His brother's question shocked him. As the Harbinger of Boom, he didn't care what others thought of him. If they feared him, if they thought him ruthless, heartless and cold, so much the better. But this was his brother. _His brother_. Speed's breath came in soft puffs against X's face. It was sweet. X suddenly had the wild desire to crush his lips against his brother's soft berry-colored ones. To taste. To feel. To stop this conversation about how far he'd fallen. _'And fall even farther as I steal my brother's innocence.'_

"I was _always_ one of them, Speed," Racer X said, smoothing back his brother's sweat-dampened locks.

He saw Speed's pupils dilate with his touch. _'This reaction is something to do with what he said to me at the finish line. About being unable to look away from me. Like I'm unable to look away from him. He feels something for me. Something he shouldn't. Something he wouldn't if he knew I were Rex,'_ X thought. And with a twist of revulsion in his gut he released his brother and took two steps back.

"I was always one of them, Speed. Don't ever forget that," X said and melded into the darkness of the hallway where he couldn't be seen anymore but could still hear the final words between Speed and the Inspector.

"X wait!" Speed called.

"Let him go, Speed. He'll be back when he's ready," the Inspector said gently.

"How can you be certain?" Speed asked.

The Inspector smiled, a weary smile, and said, "Because he's driven to take these villains down … and to protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Down a Dark Road

Part 3 of ?

Author: Raythe

Fandom: Speed Racer (Movie-verse)

Pairing: Speed/Racer X (Rex)

Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Warnings: Incest, Slash

Summary: While Speed comes to terms with his growing feelings for Racer X, the corruption of the racing world continues. New more sinister and terrifying villains emerge on the scene to take Royalton's place.

CHAPTER THREE: FINDING X

Speed's POV

Speed paused in raising a forkful of Mom's famous meatloaf to his mouth. He hardly heard Spritle's spirited discussion with Mom, Pops, Trixie and Sparky about the race and how each racer had reacted to Speed and Racer X's joint win. It was just a buzzing sound in his ears until he realized what his little brother wasn't talking about: Kaczak's death. Speed knew Spritle wasn't coldhearted, but he was race-obsessed and Kaczak … well, Kaczak had never ignited Spritle's interest.

'_Racer X was right. Kaczak is a third tier racer. Maybe he is a nobody in the race world,'_ Speed thought gloomily.

However, thinking of that part of the conversation with X made Speed think of the rest of it: when X had grabbed him and had been so passionate about Speed's safety. Speed had been surprised that he had found this _arousing_. Being manhandled. Being controlled. Speed shivered. Then there was what the Inspector had said about X being driven to protect him. That was arousing and surprising, too. It meant that the Inspector thought X cared about him. It wasn't all in Speed's imagination that there was _something_ between him and the older racer. Speed had to see X again and talk to him about Kaczak, about the weather, anything! Just to be in his presence again.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Speed was suddenly standing, fork clattering down on his plate. Everyone froze and stared at him. Spritle's mouth was filled with mashed potatoes and there was a splash of gravy on Pop's mustache. Silence filled the room.

"I'm going to the track," Speed blurted out.

"But, honey, we just got back from the track!" Mom said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"He won't be there, Speed," Trixie said suddenly and all eyes turned to her.

Speed felt his chest seize at Trixie's words. '_She knows. Oh, god, she knows,' _Speed thought. At the track, when she'd seen him with X, she'd given him a look of sadness and … understanding.

"Who won't be there?" Pops asked.

"Racer X and Inspector Detector," she babbled.

"But you said Racer X _and _Inspector Detector. That isn't a _he_. That would be a _they_ so –" Spritle began to puzzle it out but Trixie cut him off.

"I meant to say _they_. It's about the track death. Kaczak right?" Trixie said. "The CIB is asking you to help them again?"

Speed picked up her lie and ran with it. "Yeah, yeah, that's right. I need to talk to X and … well, the only place I've ever seen him is there or … here … when he's shown up here, that is," Speed said with an uncertain smile at Trixie. Maybe he should have told her why he was pulling away. Again, he felt bad about how he'd treated her.

"The CIB must know how to contact him," Sparky offered.

"They probably do, but they won't just give out that information," Speed said, grimly.

"No problem! I know where Racer X lives!" Spritle said, grinning.

Speed's heart leapt at first, but then his hopes came crashing down. How could Spritle know where X lived?

Sparky gave out a disbelieving snort as he said, "_You_ know where the infamous masked Racer X lives? The Harbinger of Boom who looks like he'd just as well kill you as talk to you? Riiiiight, Spritle,"

Spritle got a mulish look on his face as he responded, "Yes, _I_ do know where he lives. I've even been there!"

"You've been there?" Speed goggled at his younger brother. Surely Spritle wouldn't put together this elaborate of a lie?

"Don't you remember when he took out Kojima at the Yokohama 2000 Race?" Spritle asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sparky said.

"Well, Kojima is like my favorite … I mean, other than Speed, of course," Spritle nodded towards Speed who smiled at his brother's loyalty. "So I wanted to send X some Chim Chim cookies."

Chim Chim made a laughing noise while he nodded his head in agreement with Sprittle.

"You were going to send the Harbinger of Boom monkey poo? You're braver … or_ crazier_ … than I thought, Spritle," Sparky said, eyes wide with something like admiration for the pluck of the youngster.

"But how did you get his address? How did you get to his house?" Speed demanded to know. "And _please_ tell me you didn't send him _anything_!"

"I didn't. Things didn't exactly work out as I planned. See I hopped into the trunk of the Shooting Star after a race and he drove home," Spritle said with a defiant smile.

Speed groaned. "I should have known!"

"Spritle that was dangerous!" Mom said, one hand fluttering at her throat. "It's one thing to sneak into your brother's car, but, well, that … that Racer X is … well, he's rather daunting. Who knows what he would have done if he'd caught you!"

Spritle toed the ground, hands suddenly stuck in his pockets, head down sheepishly. "He _did_ catch me. But not before I saw his house!"

"Oh, my goodness, Spritle!" Mom said.

"You are in so much trouble, mister," Pops growled, his first offering into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I knew _that_ was coming. But he wasn't mad! I mean he actually laughed when he found me. And he took me out for ice cream on the way back home and everything!" Spritle explained.

"So where does he live?" Speed asked, trying to keep his voice steady and feeling a ridiculous touch of jealousy that his younger brother had eaten ice cream with X and he hadn't.

Spritle cocked his head to the side and with a smirk asked, "What is it worth to ya?"

"SPRITLE!" The boy's name was shouted from every throat in the room.

"Okay, okay! I put it in my journal. Hold on, I'll get it for you," Spritle said as he hefted himself over the back of the booth that made up most of the seating in the Racer kitchen. Chim Chim followed after him as usual.

"I don't know if I like you getting involved with the CIB again," Pops grumbled.

Speed tensed. He didn't want to get into this argument with his father for the umpteenth time. Pops was impossible when he got on a roll and the CIB … and X … were his big bugbears.

"Dear, don't fuss," Mom said, placing one of her delicate hands over her husband's meatier ones.

"No, I think this needs to be said," Pops said, his dark dough-boy eyes pinning Speed in place. "You've already got too many racers gunning for you, because you're the current Grand Prix champion. Not to mention people who used to work for Royalton," Pops said. "Getting yourself involved with the CIB again will just make that target on your back bigger!"

"Pops, wasn't it better after Royalton was taken down? You said yourself how proud you were of me!" Speed argued.

"I am proud of you, Speed, but that doesn't mean I want you spending your entire racing career righting wrongs and putting yourself in the line of fire!" Pops said, his bulging arms crossing in front of his barrel chest. With a slight hitch to his voice, Pops added, "Rex died trying to do the same thing. I don't want to lose another son to a pointless crusade. It should be enough that you race clean and win clean."

Speed looked down, studying the backs of his hands. He was clutching the top of the kitchen chair and his knuckles were white with tension. His desire to see X had brought this confrontation with his father, but he realized something at that moment, which hadn't been clear to him before. As much as he wanted X, was obsessed with being with the other man, his desire to help the CIB was genuine and a part from that. If he would get to spend time with X to accomplish that then all the better. He found himself saying, "You won't lose me, Pops. But you have to understand that this is something I _have_ to do. Keeping the racing field level and free of crooks … well, I don't think I could keep racing without doing something to help in that. Just racing clean isn't enough for me."

The silence stretched so long that Speed risked raising his gaze to look at his father. There were tears running down Pops' ruddy face. Mom's arm was around him and she was murmuring comforting things.

Throat closing with emotion, Speed said, "Pops! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"You didn't! I'm just so proud of you … again!" Pops said through a muffled sob. "But I _still _don't like it!"

Sparky was blinking back tears himself while Trixie rose, also wiping her eyes surreptitiously, and stood by Speed. He could almost feel her need to speak with him privately like a physical tug on his soul. At that moment, Spritle and Chim Chim came tumbling back into room. The little boy's mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong? What did I miss?" Spritle asked, a piece of paper dangling limply from one of his grubby hands.

"Nothing, Spritle. That the address?" Speed asked, his fingers itching to grab the paper away from him.

"Yeah, here," Spritle said.

As Speed reached for the paper, Trixie's hand was suddenly on his forearm and her mouth against his ear.

"Speed, before you go, can we … talk?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, Trix. How about I drive you home and we can talk on the way?" Speed said. And after he took her home, he could be on his was to Racer X's place.

"Will you be home tonight?" Mom asked.

Speed shrugged into his leather jacket. Part of him wished he could say, 'no' because he was going to stay at X's. But that was a dream. He'd be lucky if the address was right, and if it was right, he'd be even luckier if X would allow him in the door let alone have him stay the night.

"I don't know, Mom," he said.

"Well, call us if you'll be staying out," she said, twisting a tissue in one hand.

"It might be late," Speed warned her.

"That doesn't matter. You know I can't sleep unless I know you're all right," she responded.

"Okay, Mom, I promise, I'll call," Speed said and touched the pocket of his coat to assure himself his cell phone was in there. If only he'd get a chance to use it.

Speed and Trixie walked over to the Mach 5 and both got in. Speed cast one last look at his family in the kitchen. He felt a familiar ache in his chest as he saw them waving to him. He waved back. For as much as he loved them, the picture of his family would never be complete, because Rex would never be there again to finish the tableau.

'_And I wouldn't be leaving if Rex were here. I'd be staying here … with him,'_ Speed thought.

He twisted the key in the ignition, relishing the thrum of the Mach 5 beneath him. The garage door opened and he reversed out into the moonlight. For a few minutes, he and Trixie drove in companionable quiet, but Speed knew it couldn't last.

"Do you love Racer X?" Trixie asked.

Speed nearly spun out onto the Fernuffer's lawn.

"Wha? What are you …? I …," Speed snapped his mouth shut.

"Remember Casa Cristo last year?" Trixie asked suddenly.

"Ah, yeah … sure … of course," Speed said, perplexed by Trixie's nonsequitor and still stunned by her original question. "Why?"

"I've been thinking about that race a lot and, especially, about how you thought that X might be Rex in disguise," Trixie said quietly. "And then … when you found out he _wasn't_ Rex … I _knew_ we were in trouble."

Speed's mouth opened and closed. He didn't know what to say. At first, he had feared she knew about his feelings for Rex, but as he listened to her that fear fell away.

"I don't understand, Trix. Why would Racer X _not_ being Rex bring trouble to us?" Speed asked.

"Because it would end there being an _us_, Speed," Trixie answered.

"I … I'm sorry, but I still don't see what you mean," Speed responded, his mouth suddenly dry.

"You wouldn't … how should I say this … you wouldn't leave me for just _anyone_. I don't think you'd even admit to yourself that you wanted _someone_ else, especially a man unless it was a _special _person. And the most special person to you … most special person ever … was Rex. And Racer X reminded you of Rex _so much_ that you actually thought he _was_ Rex," Trixie explained. "So that's why I knew that you would eventually leave me for Racer X."

Speed drove quietly for a few blocks. "There's nothing between Racer X and me, Trixie."

"But you want there to be?" Trixie guessed.

Speed cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, I do. But I have no hope of there ever being anything."

"Maybe not. Nothing's ever certain. But from the way he looks at you, I don't think you have much to worry about," Trixie said.

"You _really_ think that?" Speed couldn't keep the hope from his voice then he cringed as he realized how thoughtless it was to expect Trixie to comfort him about this.

Trixie gave a soft laugh. "I'm _certain_. I didn't think the Harbinger of Boom felt anything for anyone until I saw the way he looked at you. And tonight … didn't you see how he acted when he realized that you were upset about surpassing Rex's record? The fact that he _knew_ you were upset about that and the way he _rushed_ to your side …" Trixie shook her head. "I think it's more than just '_like'_ on his part to be honest."

Speed just absorbed her words. Trixie thought that X had feelings for him. Inspector Detector did, too. These were two people whose judgment he trusted. Maybe that meant this running after X tonight weren't as crazy as they seemed to him.

"I'm sorry, Trix. I should have been honest with you when I … when I figured out how I felt," Speed said. "You deserved much better from me. You're a wonderful person. You know that its not you … I mean … if I could feel this for a _girl_ … it would be _you_," Speed stammered out.

She squeezed his shoulder. "I _know_."

They reached Trixie's home. Speed pulled into the driveway and turned to look at her. The moonlight glinted on her deep brown hair. She stared back at him for a long moment. Then she ran the back of one hand down his cheek.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" Speed asked.

"Always. Let me know what happens with X, okay? I'll be … I'll be rooting for you," she said and then she was gone.

He heard the fading sound of the tap of her heels as she ran into the house.

Speed tried not to hate himself after that. He really did. It was with a heavy heart that he smoothed out the paper he'd stuffed into his jeans pocket. Hating himself or not, he couldn't stay away from Racer X. The address wasn't that far away from Thunderhead. He shifted the Mach 5 in gear and took off.


End file.
